La niña de mamá
by ravenW-97
Summary: Cordelia siempre había querido tener una hija e hizo todo a su alcance para cumplir su deseo.
**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet. Y así todos estamos contentos, lo sé.

 **Parejas:** Una relación de tres Ayato/Laito/Kanato, aunque más tirando a Ayato/Laito [según yo...] y un poco de Cordelia/Laito.

 **Advertencias:** OoC [Fuera de personaje], YAOI [Hombre X Hombre], incesto, relato de cosas enfermas, travestismo, OC, lime [tal vez...], un tema fuerte y quizá no muy bien planteado, repito, quizá [...espero no ofender a nadie con este fanfic].

 **Aclaraciones:** _"Pensamientos"_. Esto ocurre antes de que Cordelia muera. Estará más enfocado en los trillizos y su madre, tal vez hasta el final aparezca Yui [porque la adoró tanto que me es imposible no ponerla en mis fanfics]. En serio, lo siguiente si será **MUY** enfermo y torcido, personas sensibles absténganse de leerlo.

* * *

 **Parte 1:** Ella quiere una niña.

 **Palabras:** 571.

* * *

Cordelia sonrió el día que nació Ayato, el mayor de sus hijos. Sin embargo, aquella alegría no tuvo relación con el hecho de ser madre, sino con la aprobación que se reflejo en los ojos de Karl Heinz. Por fin, después de largos años siendo la tercera (dejada de lado debido a una sangre sucia como Beatrix y una mojigata como Christa), obtenía el reconocimiento que siempre había merecido. Miró a la pequeña 'cosa' que sostenía entre sus brazos, un varón de mejillas regordetas, su próximo orgullo y heredero de la familia Sakamaki.

Ella lo observó con adoración, pero solo por las comodidades que le traería en un futuro. No trato de contener la satisfacción que se desbordaba de su pecho, **este** sacrificio tendría que demostrarle al Rey de los vampiros cuanto lo amaba, cuanto era mejor ella que las otras dos. Sí, su opinión sobre tener niños no había cambiado en nada antes y después del parto, para ella seguían siendo una molestia, al menos en lo que se refería al embarazo, algo que jamás quería volver a experimentar, ya que no eran más que largos meses desperdiciados de su juventud. Tan siquiera al final, siendo menos pesimista, podría sacar provecho de sus hijos. Tal vez hasta resultara entretenido criarlos, jugar con ellos tal y como lo hacia de niña con sus bebés de juguete.

Y quizá aprendería a quererlos. Después de todo eran tan chiquitos, suaves e inofensivos como sus miles de mascotas de la infancia, siendo así, ¿no sería extraño no terminar por encariñarse con ellos?

Gustosa con su razonamiento, dejó que su adorado esposo cargara a Ayato, así Cordelia se permitió mirar a los otros dos.

Sintió nauseas al notar que el segundo era un hombre también. Durante todo el procedimiento tedioso y lleno de dolor, había aguantado su desesperación por saber el sexo de sus hijos. Cordelia solo necesitaba tener un varón, no más, no menos. Y solamente pudo respirar otra vez cuando la suerte le sonrió con tres descendientes, tres probabilidades para convertirse en lo que más necesitaba su marido, y como algo prohibido que quemaba su corazón además de secar su garganta, tres oportunidades de cumplir su sueño más secreto.

Tener una niña. Una mujer que sería todo lo que ella jamás fue y disfrutaría de aquello que nunca se le concedió a una pequeña Cordelia.

Trago su desilusión, aun no era definitivo se dijo. Así que se esforzó por sonreírle a Kanato (tal vez si Ayato no servía, éste otro pudiera tomar su lugar).

Sin embargo cualquier alivió fue aniquilado cuando sus ojos se fijaron en Laito.

Esa niña, la más joven de sus tres hijos, aquella a la que arreglaría como una princesa (de aquella forma en que anheló y seguirá anhelando que su mamá Menae la hubiera mimado), en realidad era un hombre.

Algo dentro de sí misma se agrieto y pensó en qué hacer para no vomitar.

 _"Quiero una hija, quiero una hija, ¡quiero una hija!"_

Observó cada detalle de Laito, ella ya no creía que fuera posible quedar de nuevo en embarazada y en esa misma desesperación por no haber obtenido todo lo que su codicioso ser aclamaba poseer, volvió a sonreír.

Laito era más pequeño en consideración con los otros, también más suave y más delicado. Quizá funcionaria.

—Mi princesa —dijo tan bajo que solo ella y su **hija** pudieran oírlo.

 _"Definitivamente te convertiré en una gran mujer"._

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** Otra historia, ¿por qué? No sé, quizá porque se me antojo y tenía tiempo, hace mucho que quería empezar a escribir algo de este tipo, así que aproveche. Por si no quedo muy claro, Cordelia no tenía planeado tener hijos, y bueno, haciendo el sacrificio por Karl Heinz, pues pensó que sería bueno que uno de sus hijos fuera niña (claro que antes rogó por tener tan siquiera un varón...x'D). ¿Por qué Laito? Por ser el menor (al menos allá en Japón lo es... creo...]. En fin, sin más que decir, **¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
